His needs
by mookie muffin
Summary: The heat of the sun made Sora's head spin. Roxas served the ball over the net, his muscles shimmering from perspiration. All Sora thought was irrisitable. - - - Caution, contains Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, the pairings are a bit off. I know, I know you may be upset though it **_**does**_** change. Eventually :D **

**Enjoy chapter one!

* * *

**

Tick-Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick-Tick.

Ventus's fingers strummed along the keyboard swiftly. He was finishing his school paper due in only a few hours. The blonde was trying to be as quiet as he could, not wanting to awaken the sleeping teen in the bed behind him. Sora twisted in the bed, trying to ignore the 'ticks' of the keyboard.

Tick-Tick, Tick, Tick-Tick-Tick.

The brunette groaned, no longer patient, and sat up. "Ven, are you coming to bed?" he whimpered.

Ventus bit his lip, afraid he woke him up. "In a minute,"

Sora rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed, one leg at a time. He quietly walked over to Ven, a small smile on his lips, and gradually hugged Ven from behind the chair. Sora kissed his ear, and whimpered, "You could come to bed, keep me warm…" His smile was not seen, but heard.

Ventus was almost distracted by the devious brunette, though responded reluctantly, "I'm almost done. I just need a few more minutes," Ventus used every will in his being to refuse Sora.

Suddenly, Sora's cunning fingers trailed slowly down Ven's chest. It trickled down to his crotch, and they sneaked into his plaid boxer shorts. The brunette whimpered in Ven's ear, "Come on, Venny," He added cutely, suggestively.

Ventus looked down at his boxers, and chuckled softly, almost nervously. "Sora, why don't you go to bed?" He said this while plucking the willing teens fingers out of his pants. Ven then turned back to the monitor, concentrating on his paper. Sora pulled back diffidently, and stared down at Ven with a hint of rejection in his eyes. He turned around and climbed slowly back into bed.

Sora should defiantly be used to this by now. He knew by now that Ventus _always_ put work first. Sighing to himself, he turned over and stared at the ceiling in boredom. He wasn't tired anymore...

Ventus and Sora had been together for four months now. Not once, astoundingly, had the two had sex. Ven never seemed to have the 'time', or he just never wanted to. Sora respected it for the first few months, though now he seemed oblivious to the fact that Ven just didn't want to have sex. Occasionally, Sora and Ven would have the hot, deep kiss on the couch, though whenever Sora suggested taking matters to the room- Ven seemed pained by the idea. He usually just got up and mumbled a lie of work.

Sora tried asking him about it, though Ven would simply pretend he didn't know what he was talking about. So, he never pushed it.

Rejection was the feeling that overplayed his needs for Ventus. The teen sighed, and began to ponder in his own mind.

He remembered how we first met Ven.

About five months ago, friends of Sora gathered on the beach to play a match of beach volleyball. Another player was needed to make the teams even. A silver haired teen, Riku, scanned the beach for another willing player. He then spotted a pair of twins enjoying their lunch at the nearby picnic tables. Good enough, right?

Riku cupped his mouth with his hands to amplify his voice, and shouted, "Hey, twin-boys! Yeah, you two at the picnic tables. How's about a match of volleyball?" He challenged. The two teens looked up at Riku, then to each other, surprised.

One of the two stood up, excited to play. The twin who was sitting down grasped his brother's wrist and gave him a defiant stare. It almost looked like, _what the hell are you doing? _They seemed to be discussing something fiercely back and forth. Sora could hear the harsh whispers of the two.

Sora laughed at their expressions, and shouted towards them, "You game? Or are you scared to lose!"

The twin who was standing shouted back sarcastically, "Let's play, smartass!" Sora discovered that the teen standing up was Roxas.

Roxas pulled up his younger brother, Ventus, and towed him to the court. Only one player was needed, so Roxas took the liberty of going first. Either that, or Ven insisted of his brother going first.

The younger boy sat on the sea-green bench, and encouraged his brother occasionally with adorable chants. Roxas, on the opposite team of Sora, played very well. He never let the ball hit the ground once, even if it was in the back of the court. He dove for it, and still managed to hit it over the net.

They were losing 5 – 10. Both Sora and Roxas where glaring at each other with sparks in their eyes, panting to catch their breath. The brunette giggled evilly, and suggested, "Hey Roxas, why don't you give your brother a chance to play?" Ventus was aimlessly watching a common butterfly flutter around the nearby flowers.

Roxas glowered at Sora with a cocky smirk, "No way! You're just scared to lose!"

Sora smiled back, and slowly walked towards Ven, never taking his eyes off Roxas "Well, I think you're just too scared to let your brother play because _you_ want to make sure you win," The brunette reached Ven, and pulled him up to his feet. "Ven, don't you want your big brother to watch you play?" Sora said cutely, batting his long lashes to the outer-spaced blonde. Sora caught his attention again, asking. Ven blushed, and jumped up and down. "Roxas, watch me play!" Sora towed Ven to Roxas's spot on the court.

Roxas glared at Sora, speechless, and huffed a grunt. He put a hand on Ven's shoulder, face showing his hopelessness, before taking a seat to the close by bench. Ven, looking fierce and focuses, made the wrong stance for volleyball. Instead, he had mistaken it for the Football stance with one hand palm-down on the floor, and the other on his knee.

This was just too easy.

Sora could distinctly see the difference in the two almost right away. Ven's hair was a few shades lighter, and his eyes where a few facets lighter than Roxas's. His face was a bit more round, and his lips more pink. His cheek's had a bit more color to it too.

Sora, making the first move, served the ball over the net.

Ven constantly scurried away from the ball, whimpering an apology. He blushed scarlet each time he scampered away. Sora found him completely adorable. Evidently, the match ended and Sora's team won with victory. Ventus smiled over at Sora, blushing a bit, and tilted his head, "Good game, So-ra!" He trampled over his named awkwardly, putting a piece sign to his left eye.

Sora couldn't control himself, his ran under the net and attacked the shorter blonde, throwing his arms around his neck and laughing. "Maybe you'll win next time, Ven!" He refrained from nuzzling his face into the others' neck, and maybe a little farther.

~x~x~x~

The brunette smiled to himself as the memories fluttered back to him. But, something caught in his mind.

_Roxas,_ he thought. The older of the two. He in the background, chuckling, as Sora cuddled Ventus to the volleyball pole.

A light blushed appeared on his face as his mind pondered on the other twin…

. . . . . . .

"A-Ah!" Beads of sweat rolled of Roxas' chest as he lunged for the volleyball, before it hit the sand. "You won't win, Sora," Roxas laughed. Sora sprinted for the ball as it headed his way, and spiked it powerfully. The ball plummeted towards the ground on Roxas' side, his muscles flexed as he unexpectedly saved the ball from hitting the floor. Sora, caught off guard, dove for the ball. He missed by several feet.

Roxas laughed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Sora grabbed two towels, and half ran towards the blonde. "Good game, Roxas," He congratulated with a small smile.

Roxas patted his face and neck with the towel and flipped his hair- throwing Sora a crooked grin. Both boys were tired from beating beaten by each other, and the sun. Roxas is well worked-out, Sora thought. His abs were toned with a worked 4-pack, and it was shining from the harsh light.

Sora bit his lip, and blushed a shade of scarlet. _Irresistible_, he thought.

Roxas blinked at Sora, and joked, "What, mad that you lost? You know Sora…" The blonde started, closing the space between them, "There _are_ other ways you can make up for losing," He purred while clicking his tongue, that crooked grin of his. Sora's blush spread across his face as he gulped. "L-like what?"

Roxas snaked his arms around Sora's waist, and pulled him closer. His lips where at his ear, and he hummed, "You'll have to meet my…_needs," _Roxas lingered on the last word. Sora was about to respond, though his lips where suddenly busy. Roxas kissed Sora slowly, his tongue guiding onto his lower lip. Sora whimpered as he did this. The brunette's mouth gaped, and the blonde's tongue slipped in easily. Their lips moved slow and deep, mouths open, tongues gliding and twisting against each other. Sora couldn't help but to whine in pleasure, closing his lips around the others' slippery muscle and biting at the tip, teasing it with his own tip.

Roxas gripped Sora's waist with his rough hands, twisting him around. The brunette grabbed the volleyball net's pole eagerly. His nails scratched the paint off the pole, and his toes curled in the soft sand, as Roxas, from behind slowly guided his fingertips down Sora's back, and sliding to the front-side of the brunette. Devilish fingers snaked themselves past the waistband and inched toward Sora's semi-alive cock. He laced his fingers tightly around the erection. He stroked it, slowly at first, to gain its' hardness. Sora knelt forward, his mouth widely set open as he choked back his lustful moans. Sex clouded his mind as fingers pressured the sensitive layer of skin just under the head, Roxas sliding his fingernails softly of his quivering slit.

Sora felt Roxas spread his legs a bit farther apart with his knee, and in return, felt his throbbing organ push up against his lower back. He rubbed it leisurely, making Sora grind his teeth together in frustration.

Sora groaned lightly as the pleasure was relieved from his lively organ and the skilled hand fled to his backside. The fingers slid out of his shorts and up his back, along the line of skin-covered vertebrae. It caused Sora to visibly shiver, another sex-frustrated groan escaping his lips. Roxas' pale middle and index finger reached his pursing lips, as Roxas instructed huskily; "Suck," Sora didn't get it, but glided his wet muscle over the digits and took them into his mouth slowly, deeply.

Roxas then pulled down both of their trunks and Sora arched his back. Roxas' hand drew away from Sora's mouth, and gripped onto his shoulder. The two fingers trailed their wet tips down Sora's quivering back and to the beginning of the brunet's ass. He slid the side of his finger repeatedly over the crack to show him he would enatrate soon. When Sora bounced his head forward and back, Roxas poked and twisted the tip of his index in, slowly.

"A-ah!" Sora let out a small moan. Roxas guided Sora's waist on his member, and began to thrust. Deliberately, at first, then he paced his speed after each passionate moan of Sora. A smile was set on Sora's mouth as Roxas thrusted into him slow and deep. Roxas's hand slid down his shoulder, and gripped onto Sora's waist. He now thrusted passionately, while increasing the speed.

"A-ah, Ah! H-Harder, harder! A-Ah, oh god!" Sora panted eagerly. Roxas's grunted vaguely, an intense blush on his face, as his throbbing member hoisted out of Sora all the way, and shoved back in deeply each thrust. Sora's pants where short and deep. Both of their bodies where glimmering with perspiration under the heat of the sun. Roxas gasped slowly, "Sora, I'm g-gunna cu-"

"Sora! Sora? Wake up, Sora!" A distant voice was heard. Ventus shook Sora's arm hastily.

Sora was still panting, and his body was twisting on the bed. His hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, and his feet where kicking off the covers. A hidden smile was set on Sora's lips, as his head twisted from side to side while letting off another moan.

"Sora! You're having a bad dream!" Ventus whispered, while shaking him again.

The brunette's eyes slowly opened, and his smile slowly faded. He looked around the dark room, a bit perplexed. "W-what?" He whimpered.

Ventus whispered, "Are you okay? It seemed like you where having a terrible dream,"

Reality slowly trickled on Sora as his mind became more alert to the fact it was just a dream. He slowly nodded his head, "Y-yeah…Just a bad…Dream,"

. . . . . . .

Sora was biting his thumb, and he was tapping his foot on the floor. He sat quietly onto the couch in the living room, not paying attention plasma screen television.

_What was that, last night? _He thought. _This is bad! Not only did I have a wet dream of someone __**other**_ _than Ventus, but Ventus's brother! _

Sora shook his head slightly, arguing with himself. Ven walked into the room, buttoning up his uniformed blazer. He spotted Sora on the couch, tapping his foot vigorously. He reached out, and touched his shoulder. Sora jumped from his seat, gasping slightly.

"Sora, it's just me," Ven laughed. "You seem…jittery. Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

The brunette took a deep breath, and molded his face in a serene smile. "Yeah, the dream last night just…Uhm, scared me." Sora was actually telling the truth. Ven sat on the lemon couch, squaring out Sora's knotted shoulders. "Maybe you should take the day off today. Working is the last thing you need. Just, take a hot shower and maybe go for a walk. Shake off the dream," He suggested. For Ventus, he seemed surprisingly calm.

Sora nodded, biting his lip, "Y-yeah. I'll just take the day off. Tomorrow I'll be back on my feet," He added cheerfully. Ventus smiled, kissed his cheek, and sat up. He strolled to the table, slung his bag over his shoulder, and opened the front door. "See you," He tilted his head, and smiled.

Sora smiled back and mumbled a goodbye. Ventus headed off to his college class without Sora today.

The brunette sighed heavily, cupping his hands over his face. He buried his face in pillow, and mumbled, "What the hell is wrong with me!" His voice was muffled as he was talking to no one. He laid there for a few moments, trying to calm himself.

Unexpectedly, his cell phone buzzed on the glass coffee-table in front of him. He groaned, flipping it open, and answered, "Hello," His voice was still muffled by the pillow.

"_Sora?" _A petite voice responded, "_It's me, Kairi," _

Sora sat up, a soft smile on his face. Kairi was one of Sora's closest childhood friend. Her voice sounded like bliss right now, for she was all he wanted to talk to.

"Kairi, I'm so glad you called. Listen, I really need to talk to you about something. It's important," He added.

"_Oh, of course Sora, what's it about?" _Her bell like had a trace of worry.

"It's about Ventus," He glumly answered after a few moments. His eyes were glued to the floor, ashamed.

"_Sora, I'm sure whatever it is, he won't be mad." _She assured. "_Why don't you meet up at my place? We can talk there," _She suggested.

Sora nodded to himself. "Alright, I'll leave in 5."

. . . . . . .

The brunette shortly arrived at Kairi's manor. He remembered he was always envious of the fact she was the mayor's daughter. She lived in a luxurious mansion, located right by a private beach. Through his childhood years, he got used to the idea of her being incredibly wealthy.

He strolled up the stone path, under the shaded palm trees. In the front yard, Kairi's father was playing a game of croquet on the massive area of grass in the front yard. A few other men dressed in plaid manor, wearing checkered berets on their heads. Her father had a stout cigar in his mouth, as he wheezed a laugh at the other poor player who hit the ball a few inches.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Fremont," Sora waved over the field.

Mr. Fremont gestured, "Ah- Sora my boy! Welcome!" His body was plump and his cheeks where rosy as he let out another wheeze laugh.

"Good to be home, sir," Sora agreed. Mr. Fremont pointed a finger at Sora, shaking it enthusiastically.

Sora smiled to himself as he took the stone path to the gate located on the side of the house. He opened the coal black gateway, and wandered to the luxurious backyard. He walked down the stairs, and scanned for a sun-kissed red head.

The backyard was surrounded by giant palm trees that provided warm shade. Under one tree, he spotted Kairi lying out on a chair, reading a magazine. Her back was to the scenic view of the sparkling blue ocean. You could even see the small island that they always played at as kids.

"Kairi," Sora called out, wandering over to her. The teen peeked from her magazine, and shot him a dazzling smile. She sat up from her chair, and danced over to him. He opened his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sora! It's so good to see you," She gave him a suffocating hug, although he didn't mind.

He hugged her back, missing how her petite body was so fragile in his arms. "It's good to see you too, Kai. I missed you," He laughed.

Kairi took his hand, and rambled back her chair. "Alright, now tell me what's going on,"

~x~x~x~

Sora sighed, "So, that's why I needed to tell someone about this." He finished explaining the situation, and turned to look back at Kairi. He didn't mention the full details of his dream, but he made it clear enough it was pleasurable. She sighed, and bit her thumb. She soaked in the story for a few moments, and then looked up back to Sora.

"So, do you have new feeling for Roxas now?" She questioned.

Sora scratched his head, and shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I mean, it's all so confusing! Roxas and Ventus are two completely different people. I want _both_ of them," He shook his head, admitting this.

Kairi patted his hand. "Sora, it was just a dream. Maybe if you tell Ventus this, he'll meet your needs," She suggested.

Sora nodded. "Right... Just a dream," He looked down at the tiles of the floor, thinking of the intense heat of the dream.

Kairi touched his cheek, "Just talk to Ven, Sora,"

. . . . . . .

After their talk, Sora returned back home. It was a little past 7'o clock at night. His key fumbled in the lock of the door, and he stepped in.

Sora spotted two people working on the couch with books scattered around them. Ventus looked up, and smiled, "Sora, welcome home," He said cutely. The other boy looked up at him with cold, golden eyes. The teen has dark, black spikes that pitched in every direction. His skin was pale, and his eye's piercing. Something about him made Sora alert.

He and Sora's eyes never left each other. "Who's this?" He asked Ven.

Ven sensed the strain in the room, and introduced the teen to Sora. "This," He pointed to the boy, "Is Vanitas. He's a tutor for my studies,"

Vanitas's mouth formed into a crooked smile, "And I assume that you're Sora? Ven has told me a lot about you," His voice was as smooth as velvet.

Sora smiled, "Well, It's nice to meet you Vanitas," He walked into the other room, and Vanitas took his eyes off him once he was out of sight.

"You know Van," Ventus said once Sora closed the door, and bit his finger, "You look a lot like Sora,"

Vanitas chuckled a sinister laugh, "You don't say,"

. . . . . . .

Sora's eyes gently fluttered open. The first thing he saw when he woken up was the time on the clock next to the bed stand. It was a little past 9' o clock.

He must have fallen asleep. Sora slowly got up, rubbing his eyes, and tried to remember when he had drifted to sleep. He recalled that he needed to talk to Ventus, but Vanitus was here. Maybe by now he left. Sora stepped out of bed, and zombie walked to the living room calling out Ven's name.

There was no response.

He peeked his head in the living room, and all he saw where the collection of scattered books all over the glass coffee table. However, he spotted a bright, yellow note on the front door.

It read:

_Sora, _

_Vanitas and I took a break from studying and went to get some ice-cream. I didn't want to wake you!_

_Be back soon._

_-Ven_

Sora scratched his head, and wondered when they left. He was now full of fresh energy from his nap, and he decided not to spend it sitting at home all night.

He threw on his swimming trunks and flip-flops, deciding to take a midnight swim!

He quickly grabbed a post it, and a pen, and wrote to Ven that he was going for a swim. He stuck it to the door on top of Ven's last note, slung a towel over his shoulder, and stepped outside. He quickly locked the door before striding down the stairs to the local swimming pool.

The warm breeze of Destiny Islands really calmed Sora from everything. A small draft swept over him, tousling his hair and ruffling the leaves nearby. He smiled to himself. He was still smiling when he reached the gate of the pool. Suddenly, something caught his eye in the swimming pool.

Could that be…?

He burst through the surface of the water, gasping as the air filled his lungs. He looked a lot like Ventus, unbelievably so.

"V-ven? I thought you went for ice cream with Vanitas?" Sora cocked his head, while striding to the side of the pool, where the teen was now shaking his head to rid the water from his hair. He ran a paled hand through it and looked up at Sora in surprise.

"Sora? Hey! It's me, Roxas! - Knucklehead, you can't tell us apart anymore? What's gotten in to you?" he chuckled and swam himself to the side of the pool, and crossed his arms on the warm concrete.

"R-roxas? I haven't seen you in forever!" the brunette gushed in pure surprise. Sora leaned down, placing his hands on bare knees to see the blonde clearer. He looked just a bit more tanned than he last recalled. He smiled down at the Roxas, and then something struck a chord in him the way the blonde smiled back. The sweetest nightmare- he had just last night, flooded back into his mind. His face when rigidly red and he fell back onto his behind.

"Sora? You're getting clumsier and clumsier by the month, aren't you?" his laughed filled Sora's tight air and lifted some of his embarrassment, soothing him slightly.

"A-ah. Yeah!" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The memory seemed to crash over him much stronger. The moans, the screams, Roxas' own hot body against hi- Stop it Sora!

He shook his head, refraining from laughing at his idiotic and sudden shake of the head. The blonde boy had his neck turned upwards to look better at the other, a questioning perfect brow raised. How can he always keep his cool like that? Sora wondered, pursing his lips, and quickly thought of something to say.

"H-how have you been? Any _girls_ recently?" Why did that pang of pre-jealousy fill his stomach? It was sickening, to the core. He felt like a girl, rigid and pain-filled with a side of PMS and a Pepsi.

"Girls? Nah. I've been okay though. I got an apartment here, you know. Its right over there," he pointed to the back of himself, beyond the pools' gate, to a building where two apartments were stacked. "Mine's on the top floor, to the right. Hey, can you grab me a towel?" he tried shaking the water from his hair when floating to the front steps. Sora grabbed a neon green towel and threw it towards him. Roxas stepped out the pool, shaking off the water from his hair- and gave it a flip.

Oh god.

Sora's toes curled slightly as the memory swirled around in his head. It was very familiar. Roxas looked even better than he had in his dream.

Roxas titled his head as Sora stared upon him. Cerulean on azure-blue eyes. The brunette's face flushed.

"You okay, Sora?" Roxas didn't break the stare as he walked towards him. Overpowering now, Sora could no longer refuse his egotistic needs.

The blonde was inches away from the brunette, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Roxas, I…" Sora began to say, slowly. He shook his head to himself. How was he supposed to explain this to him? He couldn't. It was impossible, or very near it. He couldn't just say that he suddenly liked him, and he unexpectedly wanted him for himself. He was with brother for crying out loud! Sora's eyes traced the cement onto the floor, no longer able to look at Roxas. He felt so ashamed.

A velvet-like voice recalled, "Sora, talk to me," It rang through Sora's ears. It pierced through his heart.

He looked back at Roxas, feeling the guiltiness beginning melting away. He no longer saw a trace on Ven in his eyes; He was a separate person now. Everything he had been looking for. His mind began to complete switch off, like someone pulling the plug of a television. His body uncontrollably moved forward.

Sora did not finish his sentence as he inclined toward Roxas, closing the distant between them. He touched his lips to his. It was so gentle, like butterfly wings.

* * *

Devious, is it not? I hope you enjoyed it! If you saw any mistakes, please let me know. Well, I hope to hear from you all. If you have any questions or comments, please share them! Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon, to get the story moving!

**I would like to thank Meeshee Muffin for re-reading, re-writing, and beta'ing my story. Thanks mooo! **


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, alright, you just enjoy the chapter and _then _you can kill me ^-^;

I'm so sorry for the long wait, I promise you it will not happen again. I'll have the 3rd chapter in no time!

**Disclaimer stands strong.**

* * *

Mmm. Sora had tasted a faint taste on Roxas's lips.

Had it been coffee?

No, more sweet. Less bitter.

Hazelnut.

Yes, that had been it. The slightly sweetened, bliss taste of warm hazelnut. It was so delightful to savor on his lips. It was simply wonderful.

This was the first thing Sora had thought when he involuntarily leaned forward to push his lips on Roxas: To kiss him.

It was beyond marvelous, no words can explain the feeling of being uplifted from the world. It seemed every cell in his body felt light, and perfect. The tension and stress from before had melted away in only a few moments.

Nothing else in the world mattered anymore. Nothing but this moment.

Only a few seconds passed since then. Roxas had brought his hands up to grip on Sora's shoulders, tightly, and push him away. It was the first thing his mind conjured up, and his body followed through. Roxas didn't realize he had pushed him away until Sora looked at him with confusion.

Roxas was the first to speak. He stuttered through his parted lips, "S-...Sora. What...?" He couldn't finish. His eyes where wide and startled, his brows pressed together.

Reality flushed back into Sora's head. His eyes had become more alert to the scene. "O-oh, Roxas! I-I'm sorry! Plea-"

The confused blonde cut him off. "No. I can't. Sora, no, I'm...I have to leave, now," He ripped away his hands from Sora's shoulders, quickly grabbing his belongings on the chair next to the pool.

Sora stepped forward, holding his arm out. "Roxas, don't go! I can expla-"

Roxas cut him off again. "Don't. I have to leave now." He said slowly, each word drilling into Sora's head. He stepped backward towards the gate. There eyes met again for a moment, holding each others stares. This made Sora's lips glue together, though words screamed in his throat. Roxas opened the gate, and fled away swiftly from the scene.

That had been that.

Sora's hands, once gripping the hands of Roxas, now hung limp by his side. A warm gust of wind breezed through the trees, making them rustle. Leaves scattered along the concrete floor, landing in the pool water.

He heard nothing after that. Not a sound.

He stood helpless and alone.

. . . . . . .

Familiar waves crashed on the sandy floor. It re-coiled back slowly- salt water whirling around the scattered porous rocks, and shortly crashed back again on the shore. The moon was high in the dark sky.

Stars glimmered independently, lighting the black blanket like fireflies.

Sora found himself walking aimlessly parallel to the shore. Lukewarm water swirled around his feet after each wave stretched along the shore.

His hands folded into his pockets. He was still wearing his red trunks from the pool; He hadn't bothered going back to change.

He couldn't possibly look at Ven without any grief in his eyes.

_What the hell have I done? _Sora thought in his mind. There was no other person as terrible, and _awful _as Sora. After a small dream, he had irresponsibly and bluntly kissed Roxas prier to talking to him. He didn't know _why _he had done it. His body moved forward, not his mind.

What would Ven say to him? Helpless, small Ventus. He was surely waiting at home for Sora's return.

Sora could see it now.

Ven sitting impatiently on the couch, his leg bobbing like a sewing machine against the carpet.

Maybe he had brought back an ice cream- Vanilla with caramel sauce, Sora's favorite- melting slowly on the coffee table. Ven's face was masked with worry. Maybe that creep Vanitas left as well.

Every cell in Sora's body wanted to run back home, and hold Ven in his arms. He wanted to apologize a hundred times for making him wait. He wanted to tell him about the dream- about Roxas. It would be hard, he couldn't look into his eyes...But it was the truth. Sora never kept any secrecy from Ventus.

_Grief._

Though,_ why _did a part of him interdict the idea?

_Selfish._

On the other note, he wanted to be with Roxas. He wanted to finish the kiss, to taste the hazelnut sensation. He wanted to hold his hand, never letting it go. He wanted to look in his eyes again- to see the lovely azure color. He wanted to start the ravishing dream, to rip away his clothes under his hand. He just wanted to _be_ with him.

_Unspeakable, awful human being._

Roxas gave Sora the most human answer there was possible. It was...Well, all Sora basically expected.

_I was blunt, egotistic..._

He wondered if Roxas will ever even look at him again.

Probably not...

Sora gazed up on the sky. The moon was pale, and bright in the dark sky. It reflected against the black ocean water, like a strip of white. It wasn't ashamed of its reflexion, and it shone brightly.

No matter how many tsunami's it caused, and how many people could have perished, it still shone brilliantly.

Sora shook his head. Had he really been comparing himself to the moon? Had he really felt a pang of jealously for it? He was surely losing his mind.

A small, bright shop shone on the far side of the beach. A small coffee shop. Sora had been walking towards it, aimlessly. He's been here many times before in the past. Ven aways loved their coffee...

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. The lights in the shops hurt his eyes, and he looked away.

His eyes trailed back down to the white sand. He continued to walk along the shore, holding his head down. Somehow, he felt that this is wear he belonged.

In the night.

He could fade into any shadow, no one could ever make out his face in the darkness. He could hide from everyone, never looking at there familiar expressions. Run away from the truth.

Sora wished that he could just fade into the dark shadows..

As he continued to walk to the coffee shop, the dark waves washed away his footprints on the white sand.

Like he had never been there.

. . . . . . .

"All right, will that be all?" A nasally woman asked, sounding bored.

Sora nodded, his eyes glued to his hands on the table. The waitress walked away from him, giving him one last look, before returning back to the counter. Probably because he was still in his flip-flops and trunks.

His thumbs swirled around each other, as tension rose in him. He didn't want to return back to the apartment tonight. He couldn't, just _couldn't. _He wasn't running away, just avoiding him at the moment. He didn't want to see Ven's worried eyes. He'd rather take a bullet.

He also decided to leave Roxas alone as well. Roxas probably didn't want anything to do with him...He'll just give him space. He'll give him all the time in the world.

I mean, he didn't _like _Sora the way he had liked him. Impossible. He had never seen Sora more than a friend.

Not to mention he was Ven's _brother._ His own identical twin.

They may have looked similar, though they where never the same. Never.

Sora could see the difference in both of them. Both he enjoyed, and praised. Just one he desired more...

He shook his head, burying his face in his hands. _God, kill me now. _He thought.

The waitress silently brought Sora his plain coffee and muffin. She raised a brow at his appearance, though easily dropped it.

Sora didn't look up when she walked away. He kept his head in his hands.

Roxas's shocked face filled his mind. Ven's worried eyes shortly followed.

His heart thudded in his chest, skipping a beat. A broken heart that's still beating.

How irrelevant.

Curtly, the front door opened- the bell chiming in harmony- and a visitor walked in. Sora didn't bother to look up. He simply rubbed his eyes, maybe to wake up from this nightmare.

"Sora?" A masculine, acquainted voice asked. Not a voice he had heard in a while. He looked up from his hands to find an familiar friend smiling down upon him. His hair was strikingly red in his messy ponytail. Usually it was down and spiked, though tonight it was pulled back in a laid-back up-due. He wore a familiar black blazer that was un-buttoned, and the red tie stood out from his thin shirt. He wore black slacks, and a bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Axel?" Sora asked, with the same curiosity. His voice sounded hoarse, and choked. Hopefully Axel wouldn't notice.

The red-head man smiled, his eyes looking pleased. "Hey, how'ya been, man? What are you doing here this late?" He took a seat opposite from Sora, his loud voice echoing in the small shop. He knew Axel from school- though he was one grade older. He was in Riku's college class for half-a-year, until Riku finished early. He had introduced Axel to him about a year ago when the three walked to school together.

Sora tried to smile. "Just getting a cup of famous coffee." He took the warm mug in his hands, taking a small sip.

"Oh. Well, where's Ventus?" He looked around the shop. "Is he with you?"

The sound of his name made Sora's stomach curl.

"No, he's at home." He tried to hide the sound of regret in his tone.

Axel hadn't missed it. "Hey...You okay?" His eyes shown a hint of concern.

There was a short silence. Axel titled his head for any answer, searching for any emotion in Sora's eyes.

All Sora managed to due was shake his head. He had no words for tonight. It might be impossible to explain everything.

Axel pressed on, "Did you have a fight with Ven?" He tried to guess.

Sora's eyes where blank, though he muffled a smile. "Well, not yet,"

The red-head squinted his eyes, confused.

The waitress came on cue, asking for Axel's order.

"Uh, hazelnut coffee, please," He looked at her.

Sora's stomach curled again, sending a massive wave of nausea throughout him. He cupped his mouth, pressing his lips firmly together. He felt as if he where to get sick.

The waitress nodded, towing herself back to the counter. Axel turned back to Sora as she walked away.

"Sora, man, you look pale. Are you all right?" Concern filled his voice.

Sora managed to nod his head, his eyes closing. Seconds ticked by.

Slowly, deliberately, the pain subsided. Sora took a deep breath before removing his hand from his mouth. His eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry. I just feel a little sick," He lamely explained.

"What's going on, Sora?" Axel's voice asked again, annoyed he had no true answer.

With a sigh of defeat, he trailed his eyes to his face. He began to explain everything to him. This included Roxas, and the dream. He edited most parts of the image. He told him about Ven, and Vanitas. He explained the pool, and the situation. Axel's eyes widened.

Somewhere along the way, the waitress brought him back the coffee. Sora was careful to not inhale the sweet scent of his coffee.

"...So, that's why I ended up here," Sora's voice ended. His eyes looked back at his hands, and they clenched in tight fist's.

Axel let out a low whistle, shaking his head. "Wow, kid, you really did it this time,"

Sora rolled his eyes, sighing, "I just..Can't go back home tonight,"

"Where will you sleep, then? And to change back into clothes?" Axel nodded towards Sora's bare chest.

"Dunno. Maybe a hotel?" He suggested, stretching out his sore fingers.

"Naw, man, I can't let you stay there. You can stay with me!" He chided, both of his thumbs pointing to himself.

Sora looked up. "N-no, I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother,"

"Don't sweat it. Demxy is at a friends house tonight, so you can sleep soundlessly through the night," He rolled his eyes.

The cold ice broke through Sora's eyes, and the light cerulean color slowly subsided back.

"Thanks Axel,"

. . . . . . .

"Welcome to my bachelor pad!" Axel smiled widely, extending his long arms across the room.

The walls of the house where a bit cracked, and the carpet- that used to be white- was now an eggshell color. The black curtains where slightly torn, and the windows had a thick scum on them. There was a leather couch in the small living room, and there was a pair of blue boxers hanging over them. A small television stood on a table, dirty movies stacked on top. There was a small coffee table next to the couch, and dvd's, schoolbooks, papers, and empty glasses scattered on it. The kitchen table was covered in dishes, and empty glasses. A few beer cans where crumbled by the trashcan.

Sora raised his brow. "Bachelor pad?"

Axel huffed, "Alright, alright, it's a bit small, I know. But it's home," He said in a sing-song voice.

He walked forward, kicking a beer can to the side, and hastily grabbed the boxers. "Damn Demxy always leaving his shit around," He mumbled to himself.

Sora coughed to hide a laugh. He walked forward, taking a seat on the comfortable couch. Axel dug through the linen closet, and threw him a blanket, along with a pillow. Demxy's guitar fell out of the closet, smashing into the ground. "Oops..." Axel added comically, raising his eyebrows in Sora's direction before kicking the thing back into the cramped space.

"Thanks again, Ax," Sora sighed, shaking his head.

Axel smiled, throwing him a cheesy grin. "Just be awake in time for class tomorrow. Dem probably has an extra uniform somewhere around here. We'll stop by your place to get your bag, got it? Ven will probably be gone by then,"

Sora pulled the blanket over him. "Wait- Damn, that's right! He'll be at class tomorrow!" He had no time to tell him the truth! He'll have to think of something quick. Maybe tell him then? No, not in class. I need to tell him something to say. But what?...

"Relax, kid. We'll think of something tomorrow. Just get some shut-eye," He yawned, flipping off the lights in the living room. Sora's vision went black as he tried to adjust to the sudden lighting.

"Thanks again," Sora whispered, rolling to his side to get comfortable.

Axel smiled in the dark, shuffling to his room. "No problem, kid,"

. . . . . . .

"Wow, Ven's dad really hooked him up good," Axel gawked at the luxurious apartments, staring like an idiot. He spun in a circle as they where walking, smiling a cheesy grin.

Sora rolled his eyes, chuckling at Axel. "Quiet, you'll wake the neighbors," He joked.

Last night he didn't get much sleep -mostly due to Axel's snoring- though, he managed to fall in a dreamless sleep at sometime in the morning.

Demxy's uniform was slightly big on Sora. The blazer fit fine, but the pants where a little long.

It also smelled of cats.

Strange, I wonder if he has a cat.

Sora felt a bit nausea when he reached closer to his home. What if he ran into Ven? Or even worse, Roxas.

He had no speech prepared, what-so-ever, and he was so nervous to the point his knee's shook. He had _very _much hoped he didn't run into him here. Not in front of Axel.

He knew he had to face them, each of them, and apologize- for very different reasons.

Sora sighed, trying to stop the shakiness in his knee's.

Eventually, they reached the apartment. They both trudged up the stairs, Sora falling behind a bit, reaching to the top slowly. Sora's heart was pounding loudly in his chest.

Axel nudged his shoulder, to move forward. He slowly took a deep breath, jumbled the key in the lock, and quietly swung open the door.

The room was quiet.

The books where neatly stacked on the coffee table from last night, and the papers all in one stack. He didn't see Ven's bag slung over the couch- that was good, he probably left.

Sora stepped through the house, still as quiet, and grabbed his schoolbooks from the kitchen table.

His bag, where was his bag...? He scanned through the quiet house, squinting to remember.

Perhaps it was in their room.

Sora opened the door, rather loudly than he expected, to his room. The familiar smell of Ven's hair gel lingered in the space, making Sora's heart shudder in his chest. He couldn't break down now, not now. He had much more to face today.

The room was pitch dark, as usual, and the only light was coming from the window. Sora stumbled through the dark room, though his toe caught on something soft on the floor. He fell forward, and knocked loudly into the dresser.

Suddenly, there was movement in the room, and a low grumble.

Sora's body froze in terror. His heart thudded like helicopter wings in his chest, and his knee's began to shake again.

Quietly as possible, Sora whispered, "Ven...?"

There was no response.

He searched for the light on the wall. As soon as his finger found it, he switched it on.

Sora's breathing had stopped.

His heart that ached for Ven, now began to burn with poison.

His stomach that felt hollow, now felt nauseated.

His eyes that would tear up at the thought of his face, flamed with sheer anger.

Located on the bed, under the thin sheets, Ventus was sleeping, nuzzled up in the bare, pale arms on Vanitas.

* * *

Dun, dun, _duuuuuuuun! _:0

Well, that was unexpected! Well- for you. Not for me, because I wrote it o.o;

Erm. Anywho!

Questions, comments, concerns- **Review it **baby :D I like to hear what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

My head hurt today, couldn't think clearly when writing this.

**Disclaimer stands.**

* * *

Pain. This was all Sora had felt for the past few days.

Surely, you would think he would be used to it. Almost like jumping into a pool of arctic water. It would be bitter cold at first, though your body begins to adjust to the temperature. This may have been similar to the ache Sora's heart grieved. He surely began to think more on the bright side as time went by- like getting used to the cold pool water.

Though, this pain Sora felt was nothing like before. He had been miserable before, grieving every second of the day. That was like a feather in the wind.

Once he saw Ven's content, small smile set on his lips, Sora's world began to crack. It punctured his heart to the very center, every memory of Ven being blown away in the wind. His lungs began to feel tremendously heavy, and he found it hard to take a breath. He couldn't feel his hand clenched onto the handle of their door, or his legs shaking beneath him. He could hear the heartbeat deep in his ears, making his head ache in the strangest way.

The last thing Sora remembered seeing was the picture frame hanging on the wall, located by the dresser. It had been Ven and Sora- Ven clutching close to Sora- both on the volleyball court on the beach.

Everything had gone black.

. . . . . . .

"Sora, come on, man, walk," A recognizable voice echoed in the distance. His mind was so far away from him, he couldn't comprehend what was happening at this moment. "One foot in front of the other, come on," The voice continued.

Sora's vision slowly began to reside back to him. It was very hazy, almost translucent. It was a handful of scattered colors in the center, and then slowly resided into a moving picture. He blinked a few times, his head nodding off, and tried to listen to the distant voice. His vision finally began to come back to him.

He was staring at the sidewalk under him. He was somehow standing upright, and his legs felt like lead underneath him. His arm was slung over someone's shoulder, and a supporting was clutched tightly on his side. His mind began to break through the thick haze.

He gathered all the strength in his body to turn his head to the side. "Axel…?" His voice sounded strained.

"Sora, come on, just walk away," Axel's voice rung clearly in his ears.

Sora gazed back behind him. The apartment complex was long behind him- they were actually a few minutes away from the college. Axel had surprisingly heaved all of Sora's weight slung over his shoulder quite a distance.

Sora's finally caught a hold of his own mind, and comprehended the situation before him. "Axel, please…Set me down,"

The redhead had dragged Sora a few more feet to a nearby, faded blue bench. A giant oak tree's branches hung over the small bench, providing it cool shade. Sora leaned his head back against the bench, cupping his hands over his eyes.

"What happened…?" Sora sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Axel took a deep breath before starting. "Well, I came in to check to see if you where done, and next thing I know, your bent over the floor. It looked like someone had just punched you strait in the gut, man. You where covering your face from something, and you where, like, breathing all heavy from your mouth. So I rushed in, and saw-" Axel hesitated, quickly editing his words," Uh, well, _them." _Sora's heart quivered with a wave of sharp pain.

"Then," Axel continued quickly, "I dragged you to your feet out the door as fast as I could, and I had to carry you out of there. Your eyes where open and everything, you just looked like you saw a ghost, or something. I don't even think they knew what hit em',"

Sora snapped his head to turn to him. "You mean they didn't wake up?"

Axel shook his head. "I can't be for sure. I didn't hear or see anyone,"

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

Sora's heart was thumping loudly in his chest, like the beat of a drum. He rubbed his eyes once more, asking himself to wake up from his awful nightmare. Was this reality? What did he do to deserve this? It was the dream. He had thought of sex with someone else other then Ven- maybe this was a punishment from karma. Had Ven ran off to the pool to find Sora, and saw the two kissing? Did he only go t Vanitas to get him back? Maybe someone else had seen, and told Ven. Then he went to Vanitas. Or, did Roxas say anything? Oh, god, Roxas. He still had to explain the situation to him. How, though? _"So, I had a hot, steamy dream us two having sex! So, I ran off without thinking, and kissed you! I was upset, though Ven was cheating on me anyways! So I guess that's okay!" _Yeah, that clears _everything _up, Sora_. _

Axel then shook Sora's shoulder. "Sora, we should leave. School starts soon," They met each other's eyes for a moment before Sora looked down. Axel offered him his bag, holding it out for him. The brunette slowly took it, slinging it over his shoulder.

He had quickly got to his feet, and swiftly walked towards the school without thinking what was next.

. . . . . . .

School had absently droned on. The seconds seemed like minutes on the annoying clock on the wall. The teachers words slurred as she mumbled on something Sora had already knew. This had been a day of review for the upcoming test, shortly.

Axel had walked him into his classroom before rushing to his. He promised to meet Sora at the end of class, just to be sure.

Sora had stared at his black notebook on his desk. He suddenly felt relieved that he sat in the highest elevated seat in the back of the class. He could clearly see all the students leveled down in front on him, if he wanted too. This is how he always aced the tests- he would simply glance at the person's paper in front of him, if he didn't know an answer, which was rare.

He tried to avoid the person a few rows down. The perfect, A+ student who always had a notebook and pen in front of him, just in case..

The flawless, blonde spikes that stood out from any other student..

The boy he had dreamed about only a few nights ago..

Roxas.

He, himself, even looked bored. His chin was in his palm, and he was writing something down in his notebook. Sora tried with all his strength to avoid looking at him- though his eyes disobeyed, and flashed towards the back of his head.

A door located behind Sora, had suddenly swung open. A class full of students turned around, and stared at the two figures who had strolled through the open door.

The teacher cleared his throat, annoyed they had interrupted his lesson, "Well, it's about time you two showed up. Care to explain why you are late?" She put her thin hands on her thin waist.

"Sorry, 'mam, we both missed the bus this morning," A small voice mumbled. Sora's eyes quickly flashed behind him at the familiar voice.

Ven had his hands in front of him that tightly gripped the handle of his bag. Vanitas was behind him, with his pale arms behind his head, and they both strolled to the teacher. "Well, this is just a warning. Next time it's a detention!" The teacher threatened. The class was silent, as they both strolled to their seats in the front. Ven hadn't even looked at Sora.

Sora's eyes trailed back to his notebook. His heart beat un-evenly, and his stomach twisted in his body. What was going to happen next?

"Roxas Brown, pay attention to the board!" The teacher suddenly demanded. Sora quickly looked up to see a pair of concerned, azure eyes on him. Once again, cerulean and azure had met. Their eyes only met for a second before Roxas whipped his head back in front of the room, apologizing to the teacher.

He had been looking at him? Why? Sora's eyes stared at the back of Roxas's head, his brows pulling together. No, he couldn't face Roxas yet. No, no, no! Everything was happening to quickly, and Sora's mind began to scramble. He didn't want to talk to _anyone, _or explain _anything._ At least not today..Not today.

Sora glanced at the clock, groaning to himself. There was a full 30 minutes before class would end. He slumped back in his seat, staring at the ceiling tiles. He quickly diverged a plan in his head. Surely, Roxas wanted to talk to Sora, as well as Ven. He had to explain why he wasn't home at night, and Ven probably would ask. Would they both come up to him at once?

Sora made a plan to swiftly escape. The only exit was behind him, and the only way down was the stairs. He couldn't jump over the railing, it would make a scene. All he had to do, the second before the bell rang, to gather his things and shove past everyone to the door. He wouldn't respond to any names, or talk to anyone. Just leave the class. Then, he could easily hide in the sea of students in the hall, so no one can find him. Next, text Axel and instead, meet him in the field. They could go back to his place.

It was the only plan he had.

Silently, Sora pulled out his phone from his pocket, glancing once to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. He silently sent the text for Axel to meet him on the football field instead. Shorty, his phone buzzed in his hands, confirming Axel's agreement.

For the rest of the time period, Sora managed to stare blankly at his notebook. He refused to think of what Roxas or Ven might say. He tried focusing on the plan instead. After what seemed like decades, the bell rang loudly on the wall. Students were beginning to pack there things, while Sora was already half-way down the steps. His books where shoved under his arms as he quickly walked down the stairs.

"Wait, Sora!" A voice from behind him shouted. He remained to ignore it, quickly walking out the door. "Wait, slow-down!" The same voice pestered.

Sora was already merged into the sea of students in the hallway, trying to shove his way to the exit. He was almost there to the doors, just a few more steps.

"Sora!" The velvet voice from behind him shouted. Suddenly, someone pulled Sora back, shoving him to the only manageable space by the fountain. His back hit the wall with a thud.

"Roxas, I can't talk right now, alright?" Sora hissed under his breath. Roxas's hand clamped his shoulder, pinning him in his spot. Roxas's eyes were filled with the same annoyance. "I'm sure you can spare a few moments,"

Sora tried to push out of Roxas's grip, shoving at his hand. "No, I can't, so let me go!"

The blonde resided back, crossing his arms across his chest. "First thing, you left your bag in the class. Second-"

The brunette cut him off, stalking back to the classroom where his bag was. He'll just quickly grab it, and then leave. He can ignore Roxas.

"God damnit, Sora, please stop walking away!" Roxas peeved from behind him. The hall was clearing quickly as students hurried to get home. Sora easily stalked back towards the classroom, Roxas at his heels.

"Just let me talk for one minute," Roxas's sighed form behind him. He tried to control his annoyance. The blonde had, once again, reached for his shoulder. He spun Sora around to face him. Roxas was breathing to catch his breath. "Please?" He asked desperately.

Sora bit his lip, shaking his head slightly. "Roxas," His name burned in his throat, "Please just let me go,"

He didn't get a chance for Roxas to answer before swinging the classroom door open. The teacher was chatting away on her cell-phone by her desk, hovering over the desk to pack her things. She didn't notice the two boys walking in. Sora quickly hopped up the stairs, taking two at a time, retrieving his bag hung over his chair.

Roxas stood by the bottom steps, his eyes staring at something in the distance. His mouth hung open in utter shock. His eyes were wide open, like someone had just surprised him. Sora's brows pulled together, tracing his eyes to what Roxas was staring off into the distance.  
"Sora, no!" Roxas shouted in caution.

On the far corner desks, two familiar boys were still in the empty classroom. One boy with pale blonde spikes was propped on a desk, his legs tightened around a taller boy's waist. The other boy's pale arms pulled him closer, his lips trailing along his neck. The smaller boy giggled, murmuring, "Vanitas, s-stop it!" Giggles bubbled in his throat. His eyes were filled with excitement to the brim as the boy nipped at his neck. Ven's eye's trailed over to the spot Sora had been standing, making him stop cold. His eyes turned into shock as he scrambled to sit in an up-write position. "S-sora?"

That same blackness from before veiled over Sora's eyes.

* * *

Questions, comments, concerns?


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, I had such fun writing this :D

Aren't you proud of me? I wrote two chapters in the same day! Cookie?

**Disclaimer stands.**

* * *

Ghastly, chilling images flickered about in Sora's head.

Roxas's face when he had first heard of the volleyball match, eager and excited. It was followed by his face when he had pulled away from Sora at the pool, shocked and confused.

Ven's face shortly followed.

His blush when he aimlessly kept running away from the volleyball, his concerned eyes when he asked Sora what was wrong when the 'nightmare' occurred. The warm expression when he welcomed Sora home from Kairi's house.

The one image, the image he couldn't keep thinking about. His composed, relaxed face when he was wrapped in Vanitas's arms.

A loud, blaring roar of thunder echoed through the sky- bringing Sora back to the surface. Clattering raindrops soon followed, hitting the rooftop like small bullets. Sora had heard it, though he hasn't seen it.

Was this a dream?

Other than the startling thunder, there was something pleasant in the air. It nipped at his nose, making him inhale a deep breath. The scent had swirled around in his throat, making his mouth water.

Mm. It had been a warm, pleasant smell somewhere close. As sweet, as it was bitter, it smelt like...home.

It had been coffee. Someone must have gotten up early to start brewing a pot. It was almost done, it began to make that air- bubbled sound when the last of the water was suctioned down.

Sora could hear a chair pull out on the wooden floor, and light footsteps aiming towards the kitchen.

Roxas?

It couldn't be.

Sora slowly opened his eyes, just barely peeking from his lashes. He had seen a figure walk into the kitchen, towing towards the mug cabinet. He had poured himself a glass, and began to walk back towards the table. He saw his eyes flash towards Sora's face.

"Roxas?" Sora's voice was still thick was sleep. He sat up on the small couch, propped up on his arm. He rubbed one eye, trying to clearly see Roxas.

"Hey, sleepy head." He said casually, heading towards the couch. "About time you woke up, it's nearly noon,"

Sora was now propped up all the way, his legs tangled in with a green blanket. "How long was I sleeping for?"

Roxas pursed his lips, casually checking the clock on the wall. "Well, we got home at about 5 at night, and you completely blacked out. Its 11 right now. So, I'm guessing about 14 hours?" He quickly did the math in his head. He shook his head, smiling.

Sora blushed. "14 hours? H-how?" He tried counting back the long hours.

"You were tired Sora. I don't blame you, a lot happened last night," Roxas tilted his head at the side.

Sora shook his head, trying to escape the image of Ven's face once again. He tried to distract himself, "How did I even get here?" The last thing Sora recalled was running in the empty halls, Roxas chasing after him, yelling his name...

Roxas looked back up. "Well, Axel and I had to carry you here. When you stopped dead at the football field, we thought you passed out. We brought you here, and placed you on the couch. Now, here you are," He grinned. He almost seemed happy by the idea.

Sora tried remembering, though nothing came up. He just remembered everything went dark, he couldn't find his way back to the surface..

"Oh," Sora started. "W-well, thanks for letting me stay here," He blushed, smiling his trademark grin.

Roxas chuckled, "It's nothing. I couldn't just leave you," His voice trailed off at the end again, and his smile faded into a frown. His eyes locked on the floor, once more, something gleaming in his eyes.

Sora's brows pulled together. "Roxas, what's wrong?"

"I wanted to tell you something, yesterday," The blonde started, his eyes still focused on the ground. "You...You where so _numb _yesterday. You just sat at your desk, staring at your hands the entire hour. I...Well, thought it might have been from a few days ago, at the pool," Roxas shook his head. Sora swore he could have seen a faint hint of red in his face. "I felt terrible. Not just in class, but since that night. I couldn't stop thinking about how I was an idiot and left you alone like that. I feel awful, please try and forgive me."

Roxas finally met Sora's eyes. His azure eyes glimmered at the edges, and they were filled with sheer apology.

Sora shook his head slightly, sighing a laugh. "You don't have any reason to apologize. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. You did nothing wrong, Roxas," Sora's voice was gentle, somehow forgiving.

"Still, I shouldn't have left. Axel said you were wandering around the peer, all by yourself. Something could have happened to you Sora," Concern raised his voice a few octaves. Roxas unconsciously reached out to touch Sora's knee as he spoke the last words of his sentence. Realizing what he did, he hastily pulled away, curling his fingers to his chest.

"S-sorry…" Roxas mumbled as his ears felt suddenly hotter.

Sora's brows weaved together once again, watching Roxas's embarrassed face. The blonde's azure eyes studied the tangled carpet on the floor, and his lips pursed the slightest bit. His eyebrows where pulled together, naturally when your humiliated. He could also see a tinge of scarlet behind his pale skin.

He was really going to miss that look.

Roxas had thought that _all_ of this was his fault? He was so far away from the truth. Guilt slowly trickled in Sora's veins, making his heart beat with shame.

"Roxas," Sora started, tracing the design of the quilt. "There was, well, a reason why _all _this happened,"

Roxas looked back up at him, his embarrassment only a memory.

Sora went on. "You see, uh, just a few nights ago..I had a, well, dream," Sora couldn't help it, but he gave in to the deep, red crimson blush.

"Dream?" Roxas asked, curiosity laced with puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

The brunette took all his determination to look up Roxas's eyes. "I had a dream. Of- of you,"

Sora's eyes fell in utter embarrassment, his hands coiled in tight fists. Now it was his turn to be humiliated.

"Sora, I'm still confused."

Sora's blush was still burning like charcoals on his face. He bit his index finger, clenching his teeth hard on his skin. Why was this so hard to say!

"I had a dream with you..That-that should have been a dream of Ven!"

"Ven was in the dream?" Roxas asked, completely lost in his Sora's jumbled words.

"No! It _should _have been a dream of Ven, not you! It should have been Ven and I on the beach! It should have been Ven and I kissing! It should have been Ven and I reaching for each other! But it wasn't, it was me and you, Roxas!" Sora's words came out quickly and breathlessly. His hands were still clenched on his knees, and his eyes were tightly closed.

Seconds ticked by. The only sound was the rain beating the roof, spilling down the windows like Amazon streams. He also heard Roxas's shallow, stern breathes coming from his parted mouth.

Sora was tempted to open his eyes- too expect Roxas staring at him with horror. The silence was beating in his ears like a drum.

"You dreamed of me?" Roxas voice sounded surprised. It had an edge, though, like he was satisfied. Maybe that was in Sora's imagination.

He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself appalled. Roxas was gazing upon Sora, his eyes seemed incredibly pleased. He had looked like he was sincerely flattered.

All Sora managed to do was nod.

Roxas looked down, though differently from before. His eyes flickered to the floor, a small smile hidden on his lips. He looked pleased.

Though, it was only a moment.

"Is that why you kissed me at the pool?" Roxas asked, that smile still veiled on his lips.

Sora nodded again. _He's smiling?_

"What a mess," Roxas chuckled, shaking his head.

Once again, Sora nodded.

_He's happy? Why is he not kicking me out, not running away in horror? _ These thoughts rang in Sora's head. He couldn't find his lips to speak.

Roxas was still the only one to speak. His voice sank down to just a whisper now. "In the dream..What exactly happened?"

Sora traced back through the dream. Everything was all still clear- Sora's panted moans, Roxas's pleasured grunts, the burning sun above the sky.. "Well," Sora whispered, "It began as a match of volleyball; we were playing against each other. Just the two of us. When it ended, I came over to you to congratulate. Though, the way you looked at me," Sora trailed off, biting his lower lip. "Things just began to escalate, I guess. We- we kissed. Though, everything in my dream, felt so...Normal. Almost like nothing was wrong." Sora felt as if he were talking to himself.

The brunette traced his eyes up to the blonde, an unknown feeling beginning to bloom. Azure and cerulean eyes meeting once again. The atmosphere seemed too slowly fall somehow. It began to feel heavier, like gravity was weighing it down. Roxas had begun to slowly, deliberately lean closer towards Sora, their eyes never once breaking each other's stares.

Naturally, Sora began to lean in as well. The current in the atmosphere was invigorating, stimulating an exciting feeling in Sora's stomach. The walls of his stomach danced with compulsive bursts of thrill. His mind was wavering somewhere in his body, completely fading away in the distance.

Roxas lifted an index finger, touching Sora's jaw. He slowly trailed his finger up to Sora's chin. The movement made a buzzing electric current shimmer down his spine. Roxas slowly leaned closer in, his lips touching the nape of Sora's neck. He gently kissed him, his soft lips trailing up his jaw.  
"Sora," Roxas's voice was murmured in Sora's neck. "Tell me. Did the kiss..Go something like this?"

Roxas had lifted his head up slightly to meet Sora's parted lips. His finger lifted his chin up to his mouth, and softly, their lips touched. It was tender, so light. Sora's mind had completely strayed off into outer space.

Roxas titled his head slightly, making Sora's lips slightly part. His tongue slowly began to trace Sora's top lip, his fingers beginning to touch Sora's jaw. He then softly kissed Sora again; the lightest of their lips barely touched each other. Tilting his head to the other side, Roxas leisurely traced his tongue to his bottom lip, slowly gliding along his parted mouth. Sora had pushed his tongue forward, touching Roxas's tongue with his own. The tips had probed with each other, and then drew back. Shortly, they had probed again, this time with a faucet of more force.

Sora had touched Roxas's shirt, his fingers curling slightly around the fabric. His lips parted, making Roxas's lips open in return. He slid his tongue in, gliding it slowly on his lips- savoring the taste of hazelnut upon them. Roxas leaned his head to the side, slightly, there tongues beginning to slip past each other. Leisurely, Roxas pulled back a few inches. He had kissed Sora's lips, softly, for a moment before pulling back to look at him.

A passionate urge scorched in Sora's eyes when he had recoiled back. He wasn't nearly close to being finished with him yet.

His hand that tangled on his shirt now clamped the fabric, tightly, and Roxas lips curtly touched his again. This time, the kiss was more eager than before. Sora keenly pushed his tongue to Roxas again, his mouth closing over it. There mouths began to move faster than before, a burning heat beginning to emerge. Roxas turned his head hastily; his mouth gaped onto Sora's. Their heads began to nod as there tongues quickly, eagerly slid past each other. Roxas's hands slid down Sora's waist, his arms tightly tolling him closer. Sora slowly trailed his hands to Roxas's neck, his fingers grazing either side, softly.

Roxas, eager and excited, pushed against Sora with his body. Sora began to fall backwards, his back hitting his couch with a _thud. _Sora had made a delectable, small pant as his back hit the cushion.

Roxas knew he could no longer pull away. Their lips became eager as they glided over each other, their heads tilting to different sides for a passionate angle. As they turned their heads, their mouths gaped open- tongues sliding in over one another. Their mouths closed over it, before shortly restarting the exciting procedure.

Sora's arms securely wrapped around Roxas's neck, holding his body closer to his own. He could feel Roxas's jagged pants as he tried catching his breath through his mouth. Sora, as well, was panting to catch his short breath. He didn't want to pull away from this intoxicating moment. His fingers tangled in the blonde's ideal spikes, tolling him impossibly closer to himself. Roxas's hand trailed down Sora's waist, that electric current tingling through his veins. He stopped at Sora's upper leg, slightly pulling it open. Sora's knee's, still high in the air, and began to close around Roxas's frame.

The blonde's other free hand was by Sora's waist, his fingers open. He used this arm to pull himself upwards slowly, his pelvis rubbing over Sora's own. The movement made Sora quietly whine against Roxas's lips. The heat was escalading upwards, quickly.

Both eager, energized, and crazy out of their minds- Roxas's sly fingers that gripped on Sora's upper leg now trailed slowly to Sora's awakening organ…

_Knock, knock, knock! _"Roxas, man, why did you lock the door!" That same, loud voice from before was barely muffled by the front door. "Come on, let me in!" Impatient fists knocked loudly on the wood, making the door shudder.

Both of their lips froze on each others, Roxas's hand cold in its place. Quickly, they began to move.

Roxas had swiftly gotten up from Sora, pulling him to an upright position. The blonde got to his feet, trying to fix his somewhat flat spikes. Sora had fixed the quilt so that it was no longer tangled in his legs, but rightly over them. Both of them had took steady breathes to quiet the strong feeling.

Roxas looked once back at Sora, before deliberately opening the front door.

Axel's shoulder leaned against the door-frame, his expression looked annoyed. "I thought you'd never answer,"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "What do you need, Axel?" His voice sounded breathless, irritated.

"Sora left his bag on the field, and I'm coming by to drop it off." He held the bag with his free arm, swinging the strap. He dropped it Roxas's arms, slightly peeking over the blonde's shoulder.

"You mean that's your language for checking to see if Sora's okay?" Roxas lifted a brow.

Sora was on his side, the blankets wrapped around him. He pretended to sleep to fool Axel, his breaths coming out slowly, and evenly. Axel smiled a bit, seeing Sora's somewhat peaceful face. His cheeks seemed full of color, and his skin didn't look as pale as before.

"Maybe sleep was all he needed." Axel shrugged, smiling at the sleeping teen.

Roxas looked back at Sora, smiling as well. "Yeah, maybe,"

The redhead scoffed a laugh under his breath, shifting back onto his feet. He looked back at Roxas, "Take care of the kid; he needs someone right now,"

Roxas nodded his head. "I will,"

Sora had heard the quiet sound of the door shutting, footsteps soon followed. He peeked through his lashes to find Roxas sitting on the couch by his legs. They both held there stares for a moment, before smiles bloomed widely on their lips.

The room's quiet space was now flourishing with humorous laughter.

. . . . . . .

As the rain poured down on the roof, it showed no sign of stopping. They both had decided to gladly miss their classes for today.

In the meantime, they both embraced under the thin blanket to keep warm. Their legs where tangled with each other, and their fingers laced around one another. The rest of the autumn afternoon was filled with cheesy movies, corny pick-up lines, soft laughter, endless touching, and hazelnut coffee.

* * *

Aw, so cute! The real deal begins here, ladies and gentlemen. I just love writing about those two! Expect that, and more!

Review!


	5. Authors note

Hello, everyone. Mookie-muffin here!

I probably should be wearing an army suit with bulletproof protection right now to prepare for all the comments about to be said by you readers…But please hear me out!

"His Needs" was a story I had started over summer break for an exciting project to start. I had always practiced writing in my journal under my pillow, and I was so determined to _actually _post a story where everyone can read it! At first I was nervous, and I always checked over word after word for perfection. Once I was confident enough, I posted it. It was probably the most suspenseful evening of my life xD.

Even after the 1st review, that was enough motivation for me to continue writing. So I did! I loved the positive feedback and it really gave me determination to continue! Once I reached chapter 4, things got a little…rough. I had just gotten back from registration from my brand new school, and I had been nervous all that day. I tried to write chapter 5 but the words seemed off, and the sentences turned out differently that it did in my head. I decided not to write that day. But the next day I couldn't even think twice for writing because of all the pressure and stress of moving to my new house. So, I had a little dry spell of writing for a few weeks.

Once I moved into the new house, I was determined to continue on with the story I had promised to finish. But luck was not on my side, and my computer had gotten damaged from the move. I wanted to CRY!

My dad had promised me to get a new one, perhaps for Christmas. (THAT WAS 3 MONTHS AWAY!)

Any who, in those 3 months of adjusting to my new house and my new school I had been very busy. I tried out for soccer in September and I was lucky enough to make the team! So, my days were packed with things to keep me occupied. From Monday to Friday, I woke up early to get ready for school and leave for the bus at 7:00. I had soccer practice at the end of school from 3-5 every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. But on Tuesdays my mom visits from San Diego to see my sisters and I. And on Sundays, I had church. So basically my only free days were Friday and Saturdays (The only time to hang out with friends D: )

So, now all my babbling will stop. Over those months I lost my inspiration and the story was pushed back in my mind. When I got a new computer for Christmas, I had basically forgotten about it. It wasn't too long when my cousin had come over for the first time in months, and asked me how the story was doing. At first I had no idea what she was talking about. Then it hit me like a bullet.

When she left, I immediately went online and read over all the reviews. I felt so awful inside! All the readers had nothing from me in months! I found my dusty journal stuffed in a drawer in my room, and read over all the chapters I had wanted to post. Then the inspiration slowly came back to me.

My readers! You're all my inspiration to continue writing! If it weren't for all of you, I probably wouldn't even have posted this.

**What I'm trying to say** is I have started to write chapter 5, and I will defiantly post it soon! Thank you for all of you who hung in there and gave me hope for future chapters! The rant is officially over, now. xD


End file.
